We Time - Upside Down Beside Each Other
by KKBELVIS
Summary: Congratulations and Happy 2ooth Episode! Season Ten spoiler warnings! What exactly have the boys done together during 'we time? Here's one idea. The list is endless. Just some sappy, fun, brotherly love.


WE TIME

Upside Down Beside Each Other

By: Karen B.

Summary: **Season ten spoiler warnings!** What exactly have the boys done together during 'we time'. Here's one idea. The list could be endless. Sappy, fun, brotherly love. (May become a verse)

Disclaimer: Not the owner

**~ Life is like a rollercoaster, but it's your choice to scream or enjoy the ride.**

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Sam walked precariously close to Dean, nearly touching his older brother's shoulder as they headed down the graveled mid-way. Past hotdog stands, ring-toss games, and ticket booths.

The afternoon air was warm and filled with the sugary sweet aroma of funnel cakes, candy apples, buttered corn, and melt-in-your-mouth cotton candy. The amusement park was in full swing. Neon flashing lights, loud music, dinging bells, and the screams of laughter coming from riders being slammed around in their seats was dizzying.

Sam nervously sidestepped a clown wearing a yellow polka dotted costume and oversized squeaky red shoes, only to run into a blur of ticket holding teenagers in a rush to ride The Scrambler.

"Guh," he moaned, tripping over his own two feet to avoid them and nearly falling into Dean.

"Want Schum?" Dean slurred, his smiling face stuffed full of fluff as he waved a large pink puff of cotton too close to Sam's head.

"Dude!" Sam barked, ducking away just in time to avoid the ball of glob getting stuck in his hair. "I know you're enjoying your girlhood and all, but keep that sticky crap away from me," he grouched, eyes darting around timidly.

"Right, because I'm the one being a girl," Dean laughed, tossing the paper stick into the trash and licking his sticky fingers free of cottony fuzz.

"Whatever," Sam grumbled, trying to hide the fact his heart was pounding in his chest while cold sweat dripped down his back.

"Don't look now, Sammy," Dean said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and taking two steps backward, "But you're about to be clowned."

Sam cocked his head at Dean, who was still looking past him, with a smiling smirk. Knowing what was coming, Sam couldn't move fast enough to escape the pouty faced clown that approached him

"Photo opportunity," Dean chirped happily holding up his phone. "Can I get a picture?"

The clown nodded comically and slung an exaggerated arm around Sam's shoulders, and held him close.

Sam bit into his lower lip and squirmed uncomfortably in the clowns hold.

"That's great," Dean chuckled.

"Jerk." Sam flashed Dean a look of disgust.

"Small world of options there, Sammy, just hold still and move a little closer to Bozo the Creepy."

Bozo chuckled and held Sam tighter.

Sam's shoulders slouched and his stomach flipped then flopped. He wanted to run, but stood frozen and sheepish, like a frightened child.

As soon as Dean snapped their picture, Bozo patted Sam gently on the shoulder, waved a white-handed- glove goodbye to Dean, and headed on his way.

Sam didn't move from his spot, glaring at his brother. "Thanks a lot, Dean."

"Dude, let me explain clowns to you again. Like you're five," Dean smirked. "A clown is just a man, Sammy." He glanced at the picture he'd taken, smiled happily, and then shoved his phone back in his pocket. "He's just a man paid to play dress up." He shoved his phone back in his jean's pocket. "He's just a man, Sam. A man that gets paid to wear dorky oversized shoes, raggedy clothes, big shaggy hair, and a paints on a bitchface every damn day, "Dean said, stepping up to Sam and smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand. "Kind of like you, Sam, only you don't get paid," he laughed heartily.

"Shut up." Sam shook the fear from his bones and straightened his shoulders.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested the 'we time', little brother. I was happy at the bunker jamming to tunes and cooking up a storm."

"You were also searching for a hunt, Dean."

"I'm fine, Sam, I told you that."

"We both need this downtime and you know it."

"Right two brothers spending some quiet time together checking out pastel watercolors and sculptures in an air-conditioned tomb." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Art museum, Dean," Sam huffed. "And it sure beats the hell out of an obnoxiously expensive, loud, jam-packed amusement park full of –"Sam hesitated staring past Dean at another group of clowns wandering his way.

Dean frowned and followed Sam's gaze. "Comic performers, Sam, they're comic performers."

Sam shivered panic rising up inside of him.

"Dude, chill, they're not coming for you."

"Let's just get to what we came here for," Sam snipped, trying to keep the tremble from his voice as he stormed past Dean and continued down the midway.

"We time, he said," Dean muttered. "Just two brothers spending time together. Nice and simple, he said." Dean watched his brother's retreating back. "Not so simple, Sammy, but as simple as we're going to get at this point in the game, huh, kiddo?" Dean sighed and jogged to catch up to his freaked out brother. "Well, there it is." He pulled Sam up short and waved a hand ahead of them. "Goliath…the tallest, steepest fastest, world record smashing, badass wooden rollercoaster in the world," Dean said in awe.

They stood in amazement. Eyes drawn upward, head's titled as far back as they would go, staring at the huge, monster of a coaster – the heart of the park.

The riders on board were screaming their hearts out as the cars rumbled and swooped over the track.

"You sure you can handle this with that dinged elbow of yours, Sammy?" Dean asked in concern.

Sam hesitated to answer.

He hadn't ridden a rollercoaster since he was eight-years- old and he hated it then. This monster was no Kiddie ride. It was a triple-record breaker. He'd done his research when Dean had picked this as one of their destinations. The structure was a beast 165 feet up, hurtling down a staggering 180ft at an 85-degree - almost _vertical_ – angle, unexpected twists and curves, a zero-gravity roll, and two inversions that turned riders completely upside down all at ridiculous speeds of 72 plus mph.

Sam swallowed hard.

"Come on, man," Dean said, noticing his brother's fear. "You're not up for this." He took Sam by his good arm. "We'll go play some games instead." He tugged Sam toward the midway.

"What?" Sam pulled away, realizing he'd been lost in thought. "We're here to ride…let's ride." Sam punched Dean in the arm – hard.

"What the hell," he yelped rubbing the spot vigorously. "Not cool, Sam."

Sam jogged off toward the ride. "You coming, killjoy," he shouted, not bothering to look back.

"Who's the killjoy, killjoy," he shouted back, catching up to Sam.

They walked past an attendant holding a measuring stick. "Sammy, I think you supersede the height requirement," Dean chuckled. "We can still go pluck a duck from the pond," he said seriously, eyeballing Sam's injured arm. "Win you a goldfish or you prefer a stuffed teddy?"

"Shut up. I'm doing this." Sam shuffled along, the long line parading steadily in and out of the turnstiles.

"Good times," Dean chimed, following right behind.

The line seemed to stretch on forever. The ground thundering under their feet from the power of the coaster as it launched around the track.

Dean danced and fidgeted. "Man, I can't wait to get on this bad boy. Aren't you excited, Sam?" he asked climbing the steel stairs.

"Overly," Sam deadpanned, taking in a few cleansing breaths holding his injured arm close, and gripping the rail with the other as they made their way up to the coaster station. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_. But this was what Dean wanted…no it was what Dean needed. What they both needed. Some good old-fashion, normal, family fun. Scared or not, Sam was going to give his brother that in spades.

The yellow train of cars rolled back into the docking area and came to a jolting halt in a hiss of air.

Sam observed the riders as they pushed their harness up over their heads and clambered out of their seats. Hair wild, legs shaky, some not able to catch their breath, some laughing and smiling and whooping in joy, while others were crying and swearing and stumbling. One older gray-haired gentleman looked like he'd actually blacked out on the ride and the attendants had to help him out of the seat and down to the exit.

"Dean," Sam called in a jittery, insecure voice. "You sure this thing's safe?"

"Pretty sure," Dean said, dancing about, obviously giddy and excited as they neared the head of the line.

Sam cocked his head, lips pressed together and glared at his brother.

"Okay, okay. I'm really pretty sure," Dean amended. "What's up with you, man? When did you turn into such a wimp?"

"You don't like airplanes…I don't like –"

"We're up next, bro, come on," Dean chimed happily, stepping up to the car.

An attendant with long greasy blond hair, black rimmed glasses with a bad case of acne, and wearing a red and white stripped uniform came over to assist them. "Oh, hell no," he screeched in a high-pitched voice. "I can't let him ride with a busted arm."

"It's not busted," Sam and Dean piped up together.

"Just an elbow sprain," Dean added. "I'd be more worried about this guy pissing himself, "he said, lowering his voice, and hiking a thumb over at Sam. "Fear of heights," he laughed.

"Jerk," Sam growled, his face turning red and shoulders hunching.

The attendant frowned deeply, eyeing Sam's sling. "All that rigging is for a simple elbow sprain?" he questioned suspiciously. "I can't let you ride with that. It's regulations." The kid looked sadly at Sam. "Sorry, man."

"It's okay," Sam interrupted. "No big deal." He turned to Dean. "I'll just go wait for you by the exit." Sam started to walk off.

"Hold up." Dean snagged Sam by his shirt collar, never taking his eyes off the attendant. "What do the regulations say about a fifty spot in your pocket?" Dean flicked a bill in front of the dorky kid's face.

"They say…" The kid's shifty eyes darted about seeing if anyone was watching. No one was. "Have at." He snatched the fifty and stuffed the bill in his pocket.

"Thought so," Dean muttered. "Come on cry baby pie." He waved Sam into the cart first.

"Bite me." Sam boarded the ride wiggling and squirming and working hard to stuff his legs into the small space, his knees crammed against the seat in front of him.

Dean easily sat next to him. "Cozy?"

"Constricted."

The attendant pulled the over- the-head shoulder restraints down and locked them both in place, lingering a moment to stare at Sam uncertainly, then moved on to help the other riders.

"We're all going to dIIIIEEEEEEEEEE," Someone cackled behind them.

Dean laughed, along with a few others.

Sam just leaned his head back, teeth clenched, and forehead wrinkled. He gripped the thick shoulder harness with his good hand and held tight.

"Easy, Sammy, you look worried."

"Not worried," Sam chuffed. "You're worried." He shot Dean a fleeting glance.

"I'm not worried," Dean stated flatly.

Sam took in a few cleansing breaths, blowing them out slowly.

"Times like these know what helps me to relax?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I know, Dean, humming," Sam chuffed.

Dean nodded and started to hum Metallica's Ride the Lightning.

Sam joined in humming a song of his own.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean slapped a hand to Sam's chest. "Simon & Garfunkel?" He cocked a curious brow.

Sam rolled his eyes, but kept on humming Bridge Over Troubled Water.

Thirty seconds later, the coaster pulled out of the covered pavilion. "You ready to take the plunge, little brother?" Dean asked, his hand still pressed against Sam's chest feeling the fine tremors there.

Sam nodded the wind whipping through his hair as they click-clack-clicked up the hill very slowly.

"You going to be able to keep your friggin' lunch down?" Dean teased, chuckling.

"You better hope so," Sam bit back sarcastically, squeezing his eyes shut. "G-force and the laws of physics, dude.

Dean thought about that a moment. "Shit," he muttered, grimacing at the sick image that created.

The ride continued on its way upward, edging along slowly.

"Hold tight to that slingshot of yours, David," Dean said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Ha-ha." Sam tucked his injured arm closer to his body, noting the overhead harness barely allowing for any movement. _Good. _"Are we at the top yet?" he asked eyes still shut tightly.

"Open your eyes and find out."

Sam didn't open his eyes. His body stiff, and feet pressed down to the car's floor as he could stomp on the invisible breaks. With every click-clack of the chain tugging them up the giant hill, Sam's heart pounded louder. _Up, up, up. Did this hill ever end?_

"Hey, Sam," Dean chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Your hair's sticking up," Dean laughed louder.

"No it's not." Sam's eyes shot open wide. Dragging a hand through his bangs, he looked outward as they neared the peak. His breath quickened – there was nothing but blue sky and white clouds. _Did birds even fly this high? _He risked a look down through the tops of the trees. The amusement park and its patrons were so tiny it sent a rush of adrenalin flipping his stomach and they weren't even down the first hill yet.

"Therapy's expensive, Sammy, we scream our heads off on this bitch…you with me?" Dean said cheerfully.

"Pretty sure we're going to die…but I'm right beside you," Sam smiled weakly at his brother.

"All the way, little brother…all the way," Dean gave Sam's chest one last hearty slap, and then stuck both hands in the air.

Sam shook his head, tentatively raising his uninjured hand in the air mimicking Dean.

The coaster finally crested the hill. The cars clung to the track, and there came a momentary pause of air-time as if the ride had suddenly stopped.

Anticipation hung thick – silent – save for a gasp that seemed to come from every single rider as they collectively drew in a deep breath.

Then they dropped.

Straight the fuck down.

"Holy craaaaaaaap!" Both brothers' screamed in unison nearly coming out of their seats.

It was fast and it was disorientating and it was beyond crazy. Sam and Dean kept their hands up, laughing their hearts out, upside down beside each other.

Just like always.

The end

**AN: Goliath is an actual rollercoaster located at: Six Flags Great America in Gurnee, Illinois.**

**Note: The real Goliath coaster has lap bars. For this story I made the bar an over-the-head harness – For Sammy's injured shoulders sake. LOL.**

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/


End file.
